Trolls on Earth
by BellatriD
Summary: The trolls and kids escaped the game, and are now on earth, trying to be normal, school going kids. but with gray skin, horns, and their new talents they are not normal. to make matters worse, their new foster family is even weirder than them.t cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi guys! I haven't posted stories for a while, but this is a fanfic I had to write! :D I thought this up as I was packing with my sister, and ended up typing this little thing. Hope you like it as much as we do! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC'S!**

How had they ended up like this? On Earth, in Colorado, walking up to their new families house, John Egbert was concerned for his friends. Somehow, the humans had met up with the trolls, and spent weeks together in the trolls compound. After a week of excitement, friendly greetings, yelling done by Karkat, and an overall sense of peace, they soon realized that the trolls food could not sustain the humans for long. For 3 weeks, they slowly became weaker, sicker, and were close to death, when the trolls found a way for them to escape to Earth.

After a few more days of calculations, and tests on frogs (much to Jades dismay), they were finally able to appearify in Colorado. They had some earth money, thanks to Dave, and were able to get a room at Motel 6 with 2 twin beds. After a week of feeding everyone, and having shifts on the floor at night, the humans were well enough to go and try for a job. Sadly, no business would take 15 year old humans to work, and kept telling them to "get back to damn school!". So, they did just that. Or, at least tried to.

The principle of Gunnison High School, Mr. Andrew Haney, was happy to let in the group, even the 12 that had "a special skin condition and a birth defect" that gave them horns, sharp teeth, and gray skin. However, they needed to have adults with them. "The fact that you exchange students have not been given a family worries me. I will contact the board and ask around for a family for you to stay with. In the mean time, I am afraid I cannot give you classes or even save you places in the classes you need."

He was about to leave, when a young girl who looked to be about 18 stopped him. "They can live with me, Andy. We have plenty of room, and it is still in the district." She turned to the shocked kids. "it is a nice place, no neighbors, and in the woods. No one will freak out about your defects."

John looked the girl over, and thought about her offer. She was tall and lanky, but not in an unattractive way. She had long, blonde hair, and was wearing leather pants and a black top. Her eyes were crystal blue, and we looking right over their heads. She also had on a small back pack, even though school did not start for another week.

He looked to Karkat, his fellow friend leader, with a question in his eyes. "Do we trust her, or not?" Karkat looked her over again, and looked at John, his face scrunched up. "Like we have a choice?" His eyes seemed to say.

Mr. Haney sighed, and said, "Well, Miss Shadow, while I trust you, and know you are a good choice for the task, it is entirely the children's choice." He turned to them. "Would you like to live with her? I realize that you have just met her, but I can honestly say she is a good person. Her name is Comet Shadow, and she is a senior. She lives with a few other students of mine, and they all seem happy with her."

John looked back at his friends, and everyone seemed alright with it. They survived Sburb! What could happen, even if she was insane and a killer, they could escape easily. They have been through worse. He turned back to Mr. Haney, and said, "We are alright with it." He then looked over at Comet. "Thank you for taking us in! We owe you big time!" he grinned at her, but she didn't seem to be looking at him.

After spending an hour filling out forms and getting their classes chosen, they followed Comet to her van. While weary of being in a car with someone they just met, they got in. everyone had a seat but Karkat, so John, being the little not-homosexual derp he was, let him sit in his lap. After a long car ride filled with furious cursing and hitting, they pulled up to Comets house. When she said she had room, she wasn't kidding!

They got out and stared, wide eyed at the house. Comet chuckled, and said, "Well, I have to go to the store. Just go up and ring the door bell. Someone should answer, and then just say 'Comet says to let us in now or she will come home and let Indigo have a knife with you alone in a room.' They should comply rather quickly. If they still doubt you, tell them to fuck off and let you in anyway." She grinned widely, and drove off, leaving the gaping children alone.

John looked at the house, still amazed. It was at least 6 stories tall, and seemed to be double the width of a normal house. There were great columns in the entry way, spray painted with 16 colors, seemingly at random. The entire front of the house was coble stone and windows. Each story has one large window by some stairs, and many smaller ones. Some of the smaller windows had balconies in front of them, railed by black iron. Only one had plants on it, the rest had chairs of different colors, and one had knifes on the edge. Behind the house, you could see the tops of trees, and the faint outline of mountains. The front yard was full or grass, except for one large circle rimmed by logs with a stage in the middle.

John led the group up to the front of the house, where 2 great wooden doors stood, with large knockers then shape of roses. Next to them, was a panel of buttons labeled with names, and one larger one that said "IDK WHO THE FUCK I WANT!" John pushed that one, and a loud, booming voice said "ANSWER THE DOOR NOW!"

The group winced at the strange ring, and heard footsteps coming to the door, as well as grumbling. The door swung open to reveal a grumpy looking girl with blonde hair, and rust red eyes. She was wearing boxers and a large tee with the words "fuck you" on it in bold, black letters.

"What the fuck? Why did you feel the need to walk up to the middle of fucking nowhere, and ring on the doorbell of some random ass house, and then just stare at me while I open the fucking door to tell you to fuck off? Geez, who fuck do you think you are? Andrew fucking Hussie? No, you are not. And because of this, you are shit to me." She said, about to slam the door shut.

John spoke up before she could, and said, "Um… Comet said to tell you that if you did not let us in,and I quote, 'she will come home and let Indigo have a knife with you alone in a room.' She has taken us in as out foster guardian, because, um, we are exchange students and we never got a family." He looked up at her, hopefully.

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Like I give a fuck? You and your little group of friends can go fuck yourselves. Go have a cluster fuck even, just not here. Now, you go do that, so I can go up to the 5th floor and read Homestuck updates." She was about to slam the door shut, when Karkat stopped it with his foot.

"LET US THE FUCK IN NOW, YOU STUPID BITCH. COMET, YOUR LEADER, HAS ALLOWED US ENTRY INTO YOUR HIVE, AND YOU WILL OBEY HER COMMANDS, AND LET US PASS, OUR I WILL DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF." He shouted, getting into her face.

She glared at him, his face level with hers, and smirked. "I like your attitude, but never speak like that to me again, asshat. You may enter my home. And, for the record, Comet is not the mother fucking leader." She started to open the door wider, revealing a large room and a mirror, before a loud sound came down the hall. Soon, 2 people came running out of the house, screaming. "Oh God. Not again," the blonde groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: okay, chapter 2. ****West Coast November****, thank you! And yeah, this story was never meant to be on a site, but I did put it up. The oc's are ones my sister and I made up fro maximum ride, and they are absolutely insane and stupid and sooo funny! The reason I have yet to mention anyone else yet would be that I really don't get some of them. I try to add them, and I hope I did better in this chapter, but for now im juts trying to introduce the oc's to everyone, to let them know just how much trouble the trolls and humans will have living with them. As for the house, its in the middle of no where. There are no neighbors (which there is a good reason for later ;) ) and the hugeness is to house the WHOLE family. And it is rated higher because of Karkat's mouth. There will not be smut or stuff like that for anyone who was curious about it. Unless you want smut. Then ill publish a side story for it ;D. **

The first one out the door was a boy with short black hair, wearing a black turtle neck shirt with a cancer insignia, gray pants, and carrying sickles. His skin was dark gray, and he had short candy corn horns in his mess of hair. His golden eyes were wide as he ran from the 2nd person. The next one was a girl, also with a black shirt with a Libra insignia, black pants, holding a long dragon cane, and wearing large red glasses. She had gray skin and long horns atop her short black bob. She was chasing the boy, cackiling.

"COME ONE KARKLES! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME! YOU AND I NEED TO BE MATESPRITS! COME BACK HERE, YA BABY!" She screeched while swinging her cane.

"FUCK NO! I AM NOT FLUSHED FOR YOU, TEREZI! IF ANYTHING, IM PALE FOR YOU, BUT MY MOIRAIL IS GAMZEE! AND WHILE THIS IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER FOR ME, I AM GOING TO SAY THIS, ONCE AND FOR ALL, I AM FLUSHED FOR JOHN! HE'S SO ADERPABLE! I JUST WANNA HAVE SLOPPY MAKEOUTS WITH HIM EVERYDAY! BUT HE WONT ADMIT HE IS EITHER GAY OR BI!" he screamed back, and stumbled on a large root, that made him face plant into a tree.

The girl dressed as Terezi tackled the helpless Karkat, and the two started having a yelling match.

"HE LOVES TEREZI, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! THEY FILL PAILS NIGHTLY! HE IS ONLY BLACK FOR JOHN!"

"NO! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT BLACK ROM AND RED ROM OFTEN CHANGE AND FLIP! HE BECAME FLUSHED FOR JOHN! HE WANTS TO FILL PAILS WITH HIM ALL NIGHT LONG, AND THE JOHN TEACHES HIM REAL HUMAN SEX AND THEY DO THAT EVERYOTHER NIGHT!"

"HE IS FLUSHED FOR TEREZI!"

"JOHN!"

"TEREZI!"

"JOHN!"

The blonde in the door way sighed as they fought, and finally yelled at the two. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I cannot stand you two fighting over your pairings! You don't even have anywhere near the right pairings any way. Everyone who is cool knows that Karkat and Jade are matesprits."

The two looked at each other, and laughed. The Terezi look-a-like looked at the blonde, and said, "As if, Catty! Dave is the one with Jade."

The Karkat scoffed, and said, "what? No, Dave is with Terezi. She totally is flushed for him she could lick his eyes all day! And Jade… well, I used to think Jade should be with Gamzee, but Tavros need to have Gamzee… So Jade can be with… well…. Eridan?"

Catty sighed, and ended the fight with, "Shut up, Vixen. Dave and Jade is a no no. And, Indigo, no more of that eye ball licking, its creepy."

The pair sighed, and got up. The Karkat got up and started to say something, when he noticed the gaping group in front the house. He looked surprised that people were there, and then really happy. He looked back at the Terezi, and when nodded. Then, he looked back at them, with a slightly less excided face.

All of the kids looked at each other in shock and disbelief. Karkat was staring, slack jawed at them. Terezi was not grinning for the first time. Tavros was blushing like mad, while Gamzee was hanging all over him, laughing. Dave was… well, Dave. Jade was gaping, and blushing madly. Everyone else was just starring at them with disbelieving eyes.

The Karkat walked up to John, and said "Hi! I'm Indigo! Sorry, I know we look kinda weird right now and that you don't get it, and that you probably never will, but you're stuck here anyway! Tee hee! Anyway, that person with the cane is Vixen, and the big boobed blonde bitch is Catty! Welcome to our house!"

John smiled at him, and said, "Hello sir! My name is John Egbert, and the other hum- kids with me are Jade Harley, Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde. And these kids are Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope, Nepeta Leijon, Equis Zahhak, Gamzee Makara, Tavros Nitram, Vriskra Serket, Kanaya Maryam, Feferi Pexies, Sollux Captor, and Aridia Megido. It's nice to meet you Mr. Indigo!" John went to shake his hand, but Indigo pulled back, giggling.

"No silly," he said in a higher pitch voice, "I am a girl! I'm cosplaying as a guy, so I have to wear a breast band. Oh, and there are 16 of you. You left out the other girl in the corner, looking forever alone."

Karkat snickered, making everyone gasp. Then, Catty said, "That is not a girl, Indigo! It's an ugly fish mutant. I bet she is, like, the lowest of bloods too." This made everyone laugh, and Eridan looked at her, furious.

"For your information, I am a highblood seadwweller, my name is Eridan, and I could kill you at any moment. So you better showw me respect." He said snottily.

Karkat scoffed, and said, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, AMPORA. YOU COULDN'T KILL A FLY WITH OUT YOUR STUPID FUCKING WAND THING. AND WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE NEVER GETTING THOSE BACK."

Suddenly, Indigo gasped, and seemed to notice Karkat for the first time. She walked up to him and just stared at his horns. Karkat, slightly freaked out by her intent stare, yelled at her. "WHAT THE FUCK? YEAH, I HAVE FUCKING HORNS, THEY ARE A BIRTH DEFECT. GET OVER IT. AND- WHAT? NO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH THOSE! GAH!"

While he was speaking, Indigo had started poking his horns on the very tip. **(A.N: I have always thought that the horns colors should effect the way the react to it. Yellow- ticklish orange- I kinda thought pain. And dark orange- um.. well.. *blush* pleasure. X3)** His face screwed up as he tried not to smile or laugh, but then Indigo decided to poke at the middle of his nubby horn. He grunted in pain as she poked it roughly. Nepeta was the first one to speak up.

"Um, Indigo? Don't touch his horns. They are very sensitive to trolls." She said, pulling Indigo's hand off of his horn. She managed to pull her off, with Equius' help. A sound came for the door way, and everyone turned to see a tall, dark haired boy holding a smaller, female version of himself. Indigo suddenly went still, before her happy, evil face turned serious.


End file.
